Querida Irmã Mais Velha
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Ou melhor, Ayano. De onde está, quer ouvir uma história? Mas por favor, não fique preocupada. Afinal, é só mais uma "mentirinha"... (KanoAya)


Ou melhor, Ayano. De onde está, quer ouvir uma história? Mas por favor, não fique preocupada. Afinal, é só mais uma "mentirinha"... (KanoAya)

_Kagerou Project e seus personagens não me pertencem e tal. Ideia repentina que veio._

_Boa leitura!_

**Querida irmã mais velha**

Não sei ao certo quando comecei a alimentar esse tipo de sentimento. Quando me dei conta, já estava dentro de mim - me consumindo.

Era uma tarde de outono, o frio dava sinais de vir mais cedo naquele ano. Estávamos amontoados no chão da sala, envolvidos por cobertas quentes e canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente. O aroma doce preenchia o recinto enquanto a iluminação provinda do lado de fora através da janela de vidro da varanda diminuía.

Víamos um filme qualquer de romance na televisão. Talvez você possa considerar como uma reunião pacífica e antiga da Mekakushi-Dan. Seto tinha os olhos fixos na tela, embrulhado em uma coberta grossa e deitado de barriga para baixo, apoiando os braços em um travesseiro. Já mudara de posição muitas vezes. Kido tentava parecer desinteressada com a coberta sobre o colo e a caneca aquecendo as mãos, mas era perceptível que estava acompanhando a história, mal encostava na bebida ou os biscoitos. Eu, ao contrário, estava atento ao filme para qualquer um que me observasse naquele momento, mas minha real atenção vagueava constantemente para nossa onee-san.

Ayano não era do tipo que conseguia disfarçar bem as coisas, ao menos era o que eu pensava naquele tempo. Ela tinha os olhos fixos na tela, mas não estava realmente ali – embora tenha sido ela mesma quem escolheu o filme. Eu me perguntava: estaria ela pensando nele? Por algum motivo, isso me irritava.

Se nossa irmã era a heroína, esse cara era o vilão que a ludibriava. Não havia muitos motivos para eu sustentar esse tipo de pensamento, só o fato de que ele não a merecia.

Na verdade, tudo aconteceu de forma meio boba. Quando por um acaso vi de relance a TV, o mocinho se despedindo da mocinha com um beijo apaixonado, me ocorreu: estava com ciúmes. Logo em seguida, busquei me convencer "está com ciúmes porque ela é sua amada irmã mais velha". Óbvio, Kano, afinal ela cuidou de você. Te aceitou mesmo sendo um _monstro_. E mostrou uma nova realidade. Uma realidade que não precisava ser tão sofrida assim.

Mas não é como se fôssemos irmãos _de verdade_. E por de verdade, quero dizer de sangue. Desde que chegamos do orfanato para essa casa, é assim que tem sido, uma relação fraternal, mas tanto eu quanto Kido e Seto não compartilhamos o mesmo sangue dos Tateyama. Não que isso mude alguma coisa, eles nos amavam do mesmo modo que sua filha biológica, nossa irmã mais velha, Ayano.

A verdade me atingiu como uma faca afiada. Não era porque ela era minha "irmã". Era porque eu queria ser como aquele mocinho da televisão. Ocupar um papel mais especial, único e exclusivo.

Puro egoísmo. Mas eu não era como os outros. Não era inocente como Kido ou puro como Seto. Dos três, eu era o mais sujo. Aquele que mente e engana e oculto. O único que ludibria dessa história.

Sim... Eu serviria para fazer o papel de vilão.

- Shuuya-kun? – foi quando ela me despertou dos meus pensamentos com um sussurro.

- Sim, nee-chan? – de algum jeito sorri despreocupado para ela, mesmo tendo certeza que minhas bochechas tinham uma chance muito alta de ter esquentado.

Ela sorriu, como não poderia deixar de ser.

- Desculpe se o filme está chato. Eu quem escolhi, mas você não gosta muito desse tipo, não é?

- Não há muito o que fazer! – respondi descontraído, desviando os olhos dela para os outros dois. – Eles também gostam. É maioria! Apesar da Kido não admitir.

Pisquei de forma sugestiva que esperava que fosse levada na brincadeira, arrancando dela um riso baixo.

- Acho que tem razão.

Sabia que sim. Kido era bem sincera, apesar da pose que gostava de manter, embora antigamente não fosse assim.

Estava sentindo um pouco de inveja naquele momento. Queria poder ser mais sincero com relação aos meus sentimentos, aqueles que nem eu entendia perfeitamente.

A escuridão preenchia quase totalmente a sala quando o filme acabou, apenas a luz azulada da televisão impedia um breu total. Ayano foi a primeira a se levantar, juntando as mãos de modo que fizesse um barulho e chamasse nossa atenção – mesmo que a minha já estivesse nela, ergui a face.

- Hora de arrumar a bagunça!

Disse e pegou duas canecas. Apressei-me em pegar a louça restante para ajudá-la, deixando os outros dois com a tarefa de juntar as cobertas e almofadas espalhadas por aí. Ligamos as luzes ao passar e nos dirigimos à cozinha.

- Tá frio, nee-chan! Deixa que eu lavo.

- Deixa comigo! É pouca coisa.

Não tive muita chance para retrucar, ele arregaçou as mangas e abriu a torneira. Coloquei-me ao lado dela para passar as canecas e pratos ao escorredor. Foi uma tarefa rápida.

- Acho que deveria começar a preparar o jantar... – ela murmurou, fazendo uma cara de pensativa enquanto desligava a torneira e balançava as mãos para tirar o excesso de água. – O que acha de escolher, Shuuya-kun? Pra compensar o filme!

Encarei-a. De forma fixa e bastante demorada, acredito, pois logo o sorriso caloroso foi sumindo e ela parecia ficar desconsertada e confusa. Esqueci-me de enganá-la, e também não é como se eu quisesse isso. Segurei uma das mãos dela e elevei.

- O... o que foi? – ela balbuciava, eu não prestava atenção.

A percepção de certas coisas agora caía sobre mim.

A forma como os cabelos castanhos ficavam dentro do cachecol vermelho.

Ou como ela possuía um aroma de chocolate quente, o qual talvez tivesse a ver com o que estávamos tomando.

As unhas em um tom próximo do roxo, frias após mexer com água.

Ou ainda como agora ela parecia... frágil?

Quando era menor, eu acreditava que ela era o máximo – invencível e inalcançável. Era só uma "brincadeira de ser herói", mas eu... não só eu, Kido e Seto também. A gente acreditava nisso. Agora, ela continuava incrível, mas era a mais baixa de nós quatro.

Pisquei e me dei conta do quão preocupada (assustada?) ela estava. Sorri, fechando os olhos e apertei a mão dela, colocando dentro do bolso do meu casaco.

- Sua mão está fria, nee-chan... – e ri - Desde quando você ficou tão baixinha?

Ela arregalou os olhos e corou. E depois franziu o cenho, com um ar emburrado.

- Vocês que cresceram!

Mas ela não pareceu se zangar, aconchegando a mão contra a minha e murmurando como era quentinho. Meu peito se aqueceu com aquela expressão, senti uma batida mais forte dentro dele, por mais que isso soe como uma história de romance daquelas que não sou muito fã.

- Anda – meu braço foi ligeiramente empurrado com o ombro dela -, escolha o que vamos comer!

-... Que tal _omuraisu_?

- Perfeito!

Ela se desvencilhou de mim e foi conferir os ingredientes. De algum modo, um vago sentimento de felicidade se alojava em mim.

Eu me decidi a ficar satisfeito com minha posição. No momento, não precisava de mais nada. Sermos "irmãos" era bom; talvez até mais do que eu merecia.

Naquela época, eu não sabia do futuro que nos aguardava.


End file.
